The Phoenix and The Dragon
by Here2dayGone2morrow
Summary: A nice Lucius, nuff said, just read it cuz its a very good storyline i don't know if i did justtice to it but its good.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN// If you can not read rape scenes, or if can't stomach a nice Lucius then don't bother with this.

THE PHOENIX AND THE DRAGON

The room was dark and dingy with only two people there. "It would be in your interest Mr. Malfoy if you accepted my proposition." The voice rasped.

" Never." Was all he could muster after 6 bouts of cruciatus curse. Voldemort grinned evilly. He was reaching his patience with this boy, but he knew he needed him in order to find the other. He was the boys' secret keeper.  " Fine have it your way Malfoy… CRUCIO!" he look down at him sneering, " Don't try my patience Malfoy, I don't tolerate disobedience from enemies or … friends," he added as an afterthought.

 " We will never be friends." Draco muttered, and passed out.

Hour's later Draco Malfoy still lay in the same position, the mirthless laughter still ringing in his ears. The pain was almost bearable now that he had to suffer it every few weeks. Ever since he had found out he wasn't alone. It had been almost two years since Draco found out that he wasn't an only child and that he had a twin. A twin with the same Silver blonde hair that flopped all over the place when not slicked back with magic, the same perfectly chiseled face of a Greek god, the same Adonis body, the same flawless pale skin and the same smoky gray eyes lashed with the thickest silver lashes. This was a huge shock for Draco and it was an even bigger shock for him when he learned of their history together. Dumbledore had tried his best to explain but it was to no avail. After two years of trials and tribulations Draco had a brother whom he wasn't about to lose to a slimy, snake faced, overbearing, power hungry reptilian pathetic excuse for a wizard. 

Harry woke with a jerk; his body felt like four hippogriffs had been practicing the tango on him. Realization dawned on him as he figured out why he was in pain. This was a regular occurrence, " I wish he'd just give in…" he grumbled as he got up and walked towards the dungeons. " Draco, where are you?" He heard Harry's concerned voice filtering in but couldn't do anything about it except moan in pain. Locating the pale figure on the floor. It took all his will power not to yell and curse Voldemort for doing this to his brother. "Mobilocorpus" he muttered and led Draco to the bed hoping that they would be all right in the morning. They always were and they never discussed the nights either.

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter/Malfoy were twins? No one in the wizarding world and the shock they felt was palpable. Draco's first question had been why did Harry look like the spitting image James Potter and how come they had never felt a connection. He knew the answer before he got it, potions and charms after all they were wizards. Today they would find out the reasons and circumstances behind their births. It was after all the day before they started at Hogwarts University.

*~ ~ ~*

They were sitting in Dumbldores office, with Snape staring at the fire. Then before anyone could utter a word Snape turned to them. "This is going to come as a shock to you, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I would like no interruptions and please save you questions for later." He surveyed his audience before he continued. "Lily was raped," he said flatly "I was there when it happened. She left immediately afterwards so I had no idea as to what to do. The night the constellations joined was the night of the rape so Dumbledore was certain there were twins. When Harry survived Avada Kadavra, he became positive that there was a twin, but whom was a question left unanswered. When we found Lily and James at Godric's Hollow we also found a note that said, 

'Their powers are locked. Severus, thank you for the potion. When Harry is 18, his twin will be revealed. It is the only way I can keep my children safe.'

 The potion she was thanking me for locked what a person felt. She said it was to hide her feelings for me from James and the stupid prat that I am, I believed her. Do you understand why you were left with the Dursleys Harry?" his eyes searching, all Harry could muster was a nod. " We knew you were the changed twin, and in order to protect both of you we needed to keep you safe. When we saw you Harry, on your birthday, we realized who your twin was, not that it was a shock, but also who your father was. No, it wasn't Lucius Malfoy. The night you were conceived…" It became hard for him to continue as he heard her anguished screams and the others laughing at her. "The night you were conceived, I had gone to a Death Eaters meeting and she followed to insure my safety. None other than Alpheus Malfoy, Lucius' cousin, caught her; he did it under the command of that pathetic twit Voldemort. They grabbed her and…" He was unable to continue. "I'm sorry Lily. I know I was supposed be strong for them…for you, but I can't." He muttered more to himself than the room and left with a swish of his robes. 

Draco felt his blood boil and concentrated on a wrought iron globe on Dumbledors desk, forcing his anger to simmer down. He felt Harry doing the same. Just then there was a blast. The globe had blown up and turned into dust just as the table erupted into flames. Shocked they sat there unable to comprehend what had happened.  

"That my dears, is the power you were born with." Dumbledores ever-omniscient eyes gave them both a searching look before he continued. "I should explain something a little better, contrary to popular belief, Severus was very close to the Gryffindors, and in fact there was another Slytherin and a Ravenclaw in the mix too. Draco the two people who you have thought to be your parents were just as much a part of this group as the others. They led carefree lives, even though their families were very much against the idea. The Snapes and the Malfoys were very much involved with Tom Riddle and his outlook on the wizarding world. Draco, I have a feeling your father knew who you were, and he also knew who Harry was. However you have to understand that it was a huge sacrifice on his part not to tell you about Harry, it was huge sacrifice on his part that he wasn't in Ravenclaw actually, such a bright young boy he was when he came, so full of ideas on what life should be. In fear of what the Malfoys might do to him, he begged that he were to be put in Slytherin. During his years here he just like many others lost his heart to Lily Evans, they shared a friendship unlike any other I had seen. The whole group was very much the bane of Hogwarts teachers. They were all practically joined at the hip. Then came the night that Lily was raped, and that was the night that they all had to live in their own worlds each left heartbroken and withered by the experience that we call life, each had to give up what was held most precious to them, they gave up their friendship. As sad and burdening as this sounds, they gave it all up to keep you safe. What you see now of them is what the scars of years of bitterness and role playing has left of them, be kind in your judgments." the boys looked at him aghast. Neither able to process anything yet unable to voice what they were feeling. " I suggest you retire to your rooms, tomorrow you shall hear from the others, tomorrow you will hear Lucius' story." 

Severus Snape thundered down the old hallways towards the dungeons. Once in his chambers, he sat down visibly shaken with what had transpired that morning. _How could I have let her down like that?_ His mind was reliving everything that had happened. He had heard the explosions coming from Dumbledores room, knowing without a doubt that his potion had worked. _Gods they must hate me after today. Well I wonder if they'll give me a choice in death "do you wish to be blown into smithereens professor or would you rather resemble overdone toast?" quit being so melodramatic _he chastised himself _you know none of this would have begun if it wasn't for you and your rigid stubbornness, would it have killed you to stay and not go when she asked you to stay? Would it have been that hard to say "No, Father I'm not coming?" SHUT UP!_ His inner battle raged on as it had done so for the past eighteen years. 

He walked swiftly into his dimly lit bathroom and walked over to the brass sink. Splashing his face he looked into the mirror he thought about his sacrifices, what he had given up in order to insure the twins safety and he thought of the one woman responsible for it all. Yes he was a former death eater but no one questioned why he joined? Yes he was cynical, but did anyone ever notice the genius behind the façade? Yes he was insufferable to most but did anyone notice the pain that he was in? Snape by all accounts was not a man to wallow in self-pity, his genius allowed a degree of power over his colleagues. As for his looks, well, Severus could never understand why Albus made him use a look detracting charm, especially for a man as vain as he.

"I don't want any unwanted crushes on you Severus. You are the youngest professor Hogwarts has seen since the founders and your looks can be quiet disturbing to the opposite sex if not some of your own!" So Severus Snape Hogwarts resident Casanova had turned in to the miserable ugly git he portrayed himself to be. Well he didn't use it any more needless to say his fiancé would have a problem with it. Now his lustrous raven locks flopped enticingly over his midnight blue eyes, the same eyes that darkened into black whirlpools when he was angry and sparkled navy when he was happy. His nose was no longer hooked or large but a perfect roman replica. Full sensual lips replaced his painfully straight imitation. As he gazed at his appearance his thoughts drifted to the love of his life, the one woman who could command him mentally and physically, she challenged him in every way possible. It was she who had seen through his pretenses, knew he was using a look detracting charm, and most of all made him realize that the past was not his fault. He still found that hard to believe but slowly he was coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't have stopped fate. 

All in all Severus Snape was a perfect dark angel. His Slytherin upbringing had given him a certain bad boy persona which, aided by his looks, had made him irresistible to women and men alike, of all ages. Lily had fallen for it too, and not only that, she paid the ultimate price, her life. Murderously he thought about the Dark Revel, all those years ago. The night the heir of Slytherin laid claim on the heir of Gryffindor. Unwillingly his mind went back to that painful day, almost 18 years ago. 

"Severus you are not going do I make myself clear?" Lily Evans voice rang through but he paid no heed. He had to go or his god-awful father would make sure that he never saw the light of day again. 

"I'm going and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. I love you, and therefore will not compromise you in any way that would cause you any harm." his eyes had turned into the blazing black whirlpools a sure sign he was angry. 

"Fine, I'm coming with you. And as you so eloquently put it there isn't a damn thing you can do about it either." her green eyes were flashing dangerously, as if daring him to contradict her in any way. She stormed up to the Gryffindor common room and took the invisibility cloak that James Potter had left lying around again. Making sure that she was totally invisible she followed him knowing he wouldn't have let her come no matter what she said. As they approached the forbidden forest, she started to get cold feet. He had walked into a clearing where there were other hooded men all holding staffs with the dark mark sculpted at the top. All she could do was stare at him even amongst all these terrifying men he had an air of confident arrogance that was hard to find in a mere 16 year old.

"So Severus come to join us finally?" It was the voice of Alpheus Malfoy, Lucius' cousin and heir to Slytherin. Contrary to popular belief Tom Riddle was not the only heir, his mother was having an affair with Alpheus senior when he was conceived so that laid the myth that his father left them because his mother was a witch to rest. 

"No! I have come only to let you and all your reptilian followers know that I have no interest in the dark arts and as such would appreciate it if you left me the hell alone!" Severus was frothing at the mouth.

"Your knowledge of potions is of a great advantage to us why should we leave you alone?" this time it was Riddle who spoke. An evil glint came to Severus' eyes," because you know that if you don't leave me alone I can brew the one potion that would bring the end of all ends." Riddle looked noticeably shocked, his eyes taking on an eerie red hue. Suddenly he looked right at Lily, "Alpheus I believe we have an audience." Pointing his wand at Lily he whispered "_exposium_" the cloak slid off of Lily. Severus was shocked as he saw her.

 "What the hell are you doing here" I thought I told you not to follow me?" His voice was laced with terror, not for himself but for her. Taking two strides Alpheus was standing over Lily, she shivered as she saw the malevolent glint in his cold gray eyes,

 "So the little red head has come to save her aficionado?" his voice sending icicles down her back. 

"Leave her alone Malfoy this is between you and me." She could hear the pleading in his voice and at that moment realized what a grave mistake it had been to follow him there. Rooted to the spot she watched as Riddle said another curse and Severus was bound in a full body bind. "Cant' have you not watch the show now can we Severus?" his evil laugh filtered through the forest and Lily made a desperate attempt to run, but to no avail. Alpheus grabbed her by her red locks and threw her in the middle of the circle of death eaters. "Gentlemen, ours to use and abuse." With that he pointed his wand at her and she lay frozen and spread-eagled on the rough hard floor. Next he went for her clothes the light from his wand magically ripping them off her body. Her huge green eyes were wide with terror as the tears slipped down. She tried to move or even cover herself but it was all useless the spell binding her was too strong. Her eyes darted towards where Severus lay under the petrificus totalus, he was trying his hardest to break free but also came to the same end that she did. Their eyes locked and she tried to convey how sorry she was, and in turn knew that's what he was trying to say to her. Suddenly she felt a cold hard hand squeezing her breast, she tried screaming in pain but no voice came out. All Alpheus did was laugh and brought his other hand to the other breast squeezing them painfully. His head swooped down and harshly claimed her lips. Lily tried to squirm under him but she knew it was of no use, so she just lay there. Soon he wanted to quench his thirst, roughly he thrust his fingers inside her pushing and probing, "She's ready enough." he grumbled and thrust himself inside her. The pain at being ravaged was excruciating, he pushed in and out of her and her dryness made it even more painful as she lay there pitifully while he despoiled her. After a final thrust he spent himself inside her and got up grinning. "The heir of Slytherin lays his claim on the heir to Gryffindor. My lord, what do you command now?" Lily turned her eyes towards Severus unbelieving her mind reeling at his statement, only to see that he had looked the other way. He stared stonily ahead until he heard "_Imperio_" swinging his head towards her he saw Lily make her way towards Riddle, bending down in front of him he watched as she fished the opening of his robes for his throbbing manhood. If the situation weren't so dire Severus would have laughed at his size barely bigger than that of 10 year old. He carried on watching as Lily took him in his mouth and Riddle laughed thrusting himself further in her mouth. He hauled her up by her breasts, and what he presumed was commanding her to straddle him because she was spreading her legs over to his sides. Just then he noticed a change come over Lily, Her eyes were no longer green, but yellow with a feline quality. She stepped away from Riddle and glanced at her ripped clothing. Watching with fascination Severus couldn't believe his eyes as the clothes bound them selves over and covered Lily's body like there was nothing to it. A strong wind began circling her as her hair was lifted off of her face streaks of black and gold shot through giving her feline eyes even more definition. Raising her hands to the circled death eaters, she stared at them, watching them quake under her gaze. Sparks were emitting from her fingers, then there was a flash and her fingers sent the sparks to the other revelers, in less than a minute where once stood 5 revelers there was nothing but ashes and cinders. Cackling maniacally, she turned to Alpheus "Want to claim the heir to Gryffindor?" Her voice had a chilling quality that he was surprised to hear. Her cackling had not ceased and it was beginning to scare him. Pointing her fingers at Alpheus she watched him squirm under her gaze. Again Severus watched in fascination then to his horror the sparks were shooting again, where once stood Alpheus Malfoy, there was nothing but splintered blood, guts, and gore. Turning her attention to Riddle, her smile was now totally evil. "Do you wish to lay claim to Gryffindor?" her fingers were sparking again. Without a word he saw Riddle vanish into thin air. "Lily?" Severus voice was pained. Again her fingers sparked, and she set him free. Before he could say something she transformed into a lion and was gone.

A/N. Well it's finally done. First off credit where it's due. I didn't come up with the look detracting charm, it belongs to Kaz the wonderful writer of Falling Further In. A huge thanks to Ashley for reading and listening to me. Your immense knowledge was extremely helpful *hehehe*. Jenn thanx for being my sounding board. WIKTT ladies please don't cyber kill me for making Snape so out of character. 


End file.
